


Know Your Name

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Foreplay, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rich Levi, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, poor eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's got nothing but his pride. He has no money, no house, and no food. A rich man stops to pick him up from time to time and he has to do the unspeakable for food. That's not even the worst part, he's beginning to fall for the man and he refuses to tell him his name. He insists on being called "Daddy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi drives his car to the corner of the poor neighborhood like he's done once before and happened to find that one boy with the nice eyes. The boy was homeless and he sat right after this big restaurant. Here.

Levi turns the corner and just like he suspected the boy is there sitting.

The boy doesn't even lift his head as Levi gets out of his car and approaches him.

"I forgot your name." Levi says standing above him. "Hey kid, I'm talking to you. Look at me."

Eren recognized the voice. This man picked him up last week in his expensive car and did things to him in his expensive house. This man who asked to be referred to as Daddy promised he'd pick him up again. Here he is.

"You look pathetic." Levi says stooping over to hook his arms under Eren's and he drags him into his car. "So," Levi says as he gets back on the road. "Do you remember me?" Levi asks turning to face the boy with a smile. "I guess not. I came by last week and-"

"I.. Remember you." The boy grunts.

"Oh yeah? What's my name?" Levi asks just trying to get under the boy's skin.

"... I don't know what your name is. You told me to call you daddy while you were doing those things to me." He replies.

"Those things, huh? What's your name?" Levi asks, looking at the boy through his mirror.

"Why should I tell you? I don't know yours." The boy says. He rubs his temples as his head starts to hurt and he groans softly.

"You stayed at my house for three days. You were bathed and fed and you slept on a bed." Levi says.

"Your bed." He mumbles to himself.

"And I can't even have your name?" Levi asks.

".... It's Eren." He says reluctantly. He felt obliged to just thinking about the amount of food he ate at Levi's house.

"Eren?"

"Yeah, Eren." Eren replies.

"Well Eren, how long has it been since you had something to eat?" Levi asks.

"Last time? The last time I was at your house was the last time I had something to eat." Eren admits.

"Now that's sad. How old are you again?" Levi asks.

"Sixteen." Eren says quietly.

"Six- what? Where are your parents?" Levi asks.

"... Where are you taking me?" Eren asks purposely changing the subject. This man doesn't need to know anything about what's going on or what has gone on in his life.

"How would you feel if I told you there are about 5 chefs at my house cooking 5 different meals for me for dinner. I only eat one of them and the rest pretty much go in the trash. I can tell by the fact that you don't have money and you don't beg for it, you have a problem with throwing your pride aside for something you need. However I can also tell that you are a human and you have an instinct to live." Levi says looking at Eren through the mirror.

"What's your point?" Eren asks.

"My point is that you probably didn't enjoy what I did to you last week. It was your first time so that's not very surprising. There was blood and it was messy but the doctor I sent in while you were asleep said nothing was torn. Even though you went through all that, you still ate four meals all three days you've been at my house." Levi says. "You think you hate me right now because what I did to you didn't feel good but even so that wasn't going to stop you from eating."

"D-do I have to do that stuff again?" Eren asks in a tired voice.

"Of course you do, but it won't be as bad as the first time." Levi says. "We're almost home."

"... Why do you have so much money?" Eren asks. "Daddy." He adds.

"Well, Eren sugar, my family has always been about taking risks. When my father was a little bit older than you he took a big risk and went bankrupt to buy a company. When he bought it, business was receding but it was a stroke of luck that after six months of being poor, business was booming again and all the money went straight into his pocket."

"So you were born into it." Eren says.

"No. Well yes. But I'm providing for myself. I bought a franchise. I plan to be more than my father was." Levi says.

"But you bought a franchise with his money." Eren says.

Levi snorts. "You're quite mouthy aren't you. Let's hurry up and get you home so we can put that mouth of yours to good use." He says.

"What's your real name?.... Daddy." Eren asks.

"I'm not obliged to tell you that." Levi says.

"I'm not obliged to let you have your way with me tonight." Eren retorts.

"And I'm not obliged to feed you." Levi snaps back.

Eren frowns, finding himself without a comeback. "Daddy- I mean Sir, why did you pick me up today?" Eren asks.

"Because I have nothing better to do with my money." Levi says honestly.

"This isn't about money. You haven't spent a dime on me. You just give me what you don't want for yourself." Eren says. He looks outside the car window and notices the familiar long driveway that leads to this man's house.

"Well is there anything you want, sugar?" Levi asks.

"No." Eren snaps back.

"Ah this is another one of those pride things. I have enough money to buy you whatever you need... Not only that but whatever you want as well. But I'm not going to get it for you until you ask." Levi says.

"You can forget it." Eren barks.

"With a mouth like that... And sixteen years old, you must be a runaway huh? Is following your parents rules really worse than starving on the streets?" Levi asks.

"Look old man, you don't know anything about me. I'm not a prostitute and I really don't want to be at your house. If you wanted a prostitute-"

"I know. There are plenty of prostitutes here available to me all day everyday, but I'm not interested in a prostitute. Have you ever heard that child story where the squirrel passes nuts that have fallen on the ground, crawls up a tree, and dies trying to pick a fresh nut for himself?" Levi asks.

"No, I haven't heard that one. Must have slipped my mind like that one story that went Go Fuck Yourself." Eren says. Just because this man is rich, he thinks he knows everything, he thinks he can just do whatever he wants. So what, is this man the squirrel and is Eren the fresh nut. "I don't want to sleep with you tonight. It still hurts when I walk." Eren says.

"You know what gym teachers say about sore muscles, yah gotta work them until they feel better." Levi says parking his car in front of his valet.

"This isn't gym." Eren mumbles to himself as Levi gets out of the car.

"Good afternoon, Sir." The valet says.

"Yeah. Here." Levi says handing him his keys. "Get some people out here to get him inside. Get him cleaned up, get him some lunch, then send him to my room. I'm going to my office for a while don't bother me. Make sure someone alerts me when he's been cleaned, fed, and escorted to my room." Levi says before darting off inside of his large hotel-like front door.

Eren slowly moves to open his car door.

"Let me get that for you." The valet says rushing to open the car door with his strong looking, gloved hands.

"Thanks." Eren says. He scoots out of the car, the movement making him lightheaded, then stands to his feet. Three four days without food isn't really a record, but four days without food after being fed so heavily three days before really took a toll on Eren's brain. If someone were to ask him to walk in a straight line he wouldn't be able to.

The valet talks on his walkie talkie before turning to back to Eren. 

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." Eren says.

"Do you need assista-"

"I don't need help!" Eren barks before slowly and unsteadily making his way to Levi's house. He walks inside and he doesn't see anything familiar. He was here the last time for three days and he doesn't remember anything about this place besides... Levi's bedroom.

Once inside, two butlers quickly escort Eren to the bathroom and he remembers this part from last time. They sit him into the warm water full of minerals and oils that Eren's only ever been in three times before. He sighs in relief.

"How long should it be before we return?" One of the butlers asks. "Lunch will be ready in an hour."

"Well an hour then, if you don't mind." Eren says.

"What he did to you-"

"It's fine." Eren says.

"Are you okay though?" The butler asks.

"I'm fine." Eren groans. He has to admit he didn't like what Levi did to him and made him do but the food and hospitality was needed. It was essential. Eren has to admit he would do anything for food except beg for it.

Eren lays back, in the large tub that can easily fit five people comfortably, and relaxes for about 30 minutes. He spends the other 30 scraping his skin clean. It occurs to him that Levi wants him clean and that makes him regret cleaning himself so thoroughly. Now that there isn't filth in the way, Eren can tell that there are some old bruises healing on his arms.

"... Sir, your lunch is ready." The butler says.

"Okay." Eren says standing up. The butler helps him out of the tub and helps him dry off. He gives him fresh clothes and leads him down to the lunch room.

There is a large assortment of sandwiches on the table. Eren gasps as he sees Levi grab two sandwiches with one hand, holding a phone to his ear with his other.

"No, no. Are you fucking kidding me? Don't threaten the bitch. Tell her if she wants to file a lawsuit she can, but it will only result in wasting her time.... I don't give a shit, just get it done!" Levi barks before exiting the room.

He didn't even look Eren's way.

Eren shrugs it off and grabs a sandwich with his clean hands. His hands haven't been cleaned since he was last here and there was something about just having clean hands that made Eren want to cry in appreciation. Why does this man that won't even give him his name do all of this for him?

He takes a bite of the sandwich and shudders in pleasure, accidentally moaning. He looks around the room to see that there are two butlers inside with him and he feels slightly embarrassed. This Daddy person has meat in between two slices of bread, smothered in some sort of creamy, decadent, flavorful sauce with vegetables tossed skillfully inside. This sandwich isn't just food, it's a craft, it's art. Eren eats it slowly. Silently thanking "Daddy" for keeping his promise and bringing him back.

The man was right about Eren. He did have a lot of pride for someone on the brink of death, for someone with nothing, but that's just it. Pride is the only thing Eren has.

More than anything he wants to bask in this man's fruits and receive his handouts, but he can't bring himself to ask.

Take care of me Daddy, let me live here with you.

Eren chuckles at the thought of himself saying something like that.

 

After he eats his fourth sandwich, he's full and satisfied. He almost drinks two whole bottles of water before he realizes what's in store for him next. It's time to pay the price for food, shelter, and hospitality... Even if he has to pay the price with his very own body.

 

Eren follows a butler down the hall and up a fleet of stairs. This looks familiar. Eren could walk to Levi's room from here himself.

"Just relax, he'll be with you in a moment." The butler says retreating towards the door and exiting the room.

Eren just simply sits on the bed, waiting for what feels like an hour. Each of the three days he spent here with Daddy, he had to give his body to him at least once each day. The first day, it was at night after dinner. The man woke Eren up and persuaded him to take his clothes off, then he cruelly ripped into his virginity. He didn't go softly or slowly for Eren. The second day, it was like today, right after lunch. Eren didn't think it was possible, but it may have hurt worse than the first time. The man's penis was so big. It was literally twice the length of Eren's and super thick. When Daddy's shaft broke into him for a third time on the third night after dinner, he received a true beating. He whimpered in pain as the man took his frustrations from business out on him.

Eren jumps a little when he hears a familiar voice outside of the room's door. The man pushes his way inside, closing the door behind him. Eren just stares blankly at him. His clothes are the same as earlier, unlike Eren's. He has a phone up to his ear.

"Daddy has a phone call." Levi whispers to Eren.

The boy nods in response.

"No. I don't know what her issue is..... Don't be a dumbass. Stop calling me with the same bullshit." Levi barks.

Eren isn't used to this tone of Daddy's voice. He's only ever spoken to Eren softly, like a pathetic animal; like the pathetic animal he is.

"Take off your clothes." Levi whispers turning to Eren again.

Eren sits still, unsure if he even heard him correctly.

"Look, either tell me something new, or just fuck it. Hang up if you don't have anything new to say...." Levi says. "Eren, your clothes." Levi whispers in a harsher tone than before.

His harsh tone just shocks Eren even more. He wants to move but he can't somehow.

Levi rolls his eyes and Eren winces when he walks up to him. "Need help, sugar?" 

Levi holds the phone in between his ear and shoulder to free his hands, then he begins to unbutton Eren's shirt.

"S-stop." Eren says trying to prevent Levi from unbuttoning his shirt. After the first four buttons Levi gets frustrated. He pushes Eren back and he resists.

"... Are you sure that's what she wants?" Levi asks then he takes the time to listen to his employee. "What do you think is better? No come on just think for a moment." Levi says. He alternates between pushing Eren's back against the bed and dragging his legs to the edge of it. "Do you give this woman, this one woman her refund, or do you let her make a stink about this problem federally? What do you think is more efficient?" Levi says. His grouchy attitude makes the air in the room thick.

"D-daddy." Eren says as Levi begins to unbutton and unzip his pants. He weakly tries to keep them zipped but gives up after his hand is slapped away once.

"Why are you fighting so much this time?" Levi asks. As soon as he tries to slide the pants down Eren's legs, he lifts  his thigh, making it impossible.

"You're a pig. A sick pig. I may be filthy and homeless but you're what's disgusting." Eren barks. He finishes unbuttoning his shirt and tries to throw it at Levi but it doesn't go up far enough.

"... Just handle it okay? I'm kind of busy right now so I'll call you back later." Levi says into the phone before hanging it up and sliding it into his pocket. "What was that, sugar?" He asks with a challenging glint in his eye.

"... Why me?" Eren asks instead.

"The boy with the green eyes, the boy with the high pride even though he has nothing. That's a type of person I've never encountered before. If you're poor, beg. Beg me for money, beg me for bread. I have everything you want and need. It's yours if you ask for it." Levi says.

"Not a chance!" Eren yells.

"So you were fine with me taking you for three days straight, then dropping you off back at that corner? You expect me to believe that? Stop moving your legs. Be still." Levi says and Eren has no idea why he complies.

Levi goes to Eren's waist and curls his fingers underneath the hems of his pants and underwear. Eren's hands immediately come down to cover his penis.

"Your answer still doesn't explain why you would choose to have sex with a dirty kid over the females you have roaming around in this house of yours." Eren mumbles to himself as Levi finishes the removal of his pants and undies.

Levi takes a moment just to stare at Eren and think about how complex he is.

Worry starts to boil in Eren's throat and it reflects in his eyes.

Levi suddenly lashes out, grabbing Eren by his upper thigh and upper arm. He tries to flip him over but Eren puts up a serious fight. Once he's on his stomach, it's all over.

Despite the effort, Eren still ends up laying on his stomach. He kicks his legs in protest for a bit until Levi's iron-like grip comes down on both of his thighs.

Once calm, he lifts Eren's hips up and settles his knees below them. He's on all fours but his hands aren't doing any work so his back can't be used as a table, but maybe a small slide.

Eren shudders as Levi's warm, rough hands settle back on his hips, steadying him. Then, with his thumbs, he pulls his cheeks apart and looks in between them.

Eren's face heats up.

"If I thought you were just some dirty kid, would I be doing this to you for the fourth time?" Levi asks before bringing his face close to Eren's butt. He lightly, but quickly flits his tongue over Eren's hole.

Eren hides his face in his hands as he moans louder than he wanted to.

"You love it when Daddy does this for you, don't you?" Levi asks before awarding Eren another lick.

"Mm-mm!" Eren hums in denial.

"Say what you said the last time... You said 'Daddy wait,' didn't you?" Levi asks.

"Yes." Eren moans. He tries to bury his face more efficiently.

"But you didn't really want that, did you?" Levi asks.

Eren hesitates before shaking his head.

"I thought so. You wanted me to keep going. Like right now. Ask me. No, beg me." Levi says, just holding his cheeks open, letting the cool air hit his saliva that hangs tightly to Eren's hole.

"Never!" Eren yells. He didn't mean that and he hopes to God that Levi continues.

"I thought you'd say that." Levi says with a smirk. He presses his lips against Eren's hole and begins sucking and kissing on it like one would to a pair of lips. He tries to wriggle his tongue inside but the sphincter muscles are clenched shut tightly. "Relax." Levi coons. He lets a hand slide down Eren's back, feeling him shudder beneath his fingertips.

"Daddy," Eren whines. "No more."

While Eren speaks, Levi takes it as his opportunity to finally break his tongue through the unbreachable entrance of Eren's hole.

He moans loudly in response, his dick becoming tense, his fingers becoming iron clamps against the blankets. Levi retracts his tongue and probes around inside of Eren with his pointer finger. Eren can only manage to gasp, but he feels himself loosening up just as Levi does.

"There we go, good boy. This is real nice sugar. We'll do this just like last time, okay?" Levi says in a calm low voice. Eren nods slowly.

There's no helping it. It only hurts for a couple of minutes, then it feels sort of good. This is a small price to pay to be able to stay in this man's house for a few days.

"Ah, we're forgetting something aren't we?" Levi asks.

"A condom?" Eren asks sarcastically. Instead of his sarcastic tone, his voice sounds more desperate.

Levi chuckles at that. If he were to use a condom, there would be no point in having sex with a boy at all. "Lubrication." He says.

"... Why do you do this?" Eren asks.

Levi backs away from the bed to get the lubrication from his drawer. "Hey Eren, what's your last name?" Levi calls.

"My last name is Jaeger." Eren says and he immediately regrets it. This man refuses to give him any information about himself besides business matters. He doesn't deserve to know anything about him.

"Eren Jaeger. Sounds nice. Do you want to do something special for me Eren Jaeger?" Levi asks walking back towards the bed.

"Depends on what it is." Eren says.

"Well for starters, turn around." Levi says standing right behind Eren's exposed figure.

He's been violated and licked and sucked all over his body by this man who's name he doesn't even know, yet when he turns to face him, he's still shy enough to cover his penis.

Levi's eyes drop down to Eren's hands then they return to his eyes. "Are you insecure about your penis?" Levi asks lightly wrapping the fingers of his free hand around Eren's thin wrist.

"... I just want to know your name." Eren says seriously.

Levi takes a second as he realizes how degrading it must feel to constantly be fucked by someone whose name you don't even know. "Unbuckle my pants." Levi says.

Eren's fingers hesitantly come up to Levi's belt, slowly undoing it. The only noise that can be heard is the clatter of the metal of Levi's belt and the heavy breathing of both guys. Eren looks up into Levi's eyes when his fingers stop at the button of his pants.

"Go ahead."

Eren unbuttons Levi's pants and waits to be told what to do next. 

The thought of his full belly, him being in a warm house, and his clean hands continuously remind him that this such a small price to pay. He's in a house. He had food. He bathed.

Levi slides his dick from the confines of his underwear then looks at Eren for a reaction. Just as he expected, Eren turns his head away from the hardening meat. "Hold out your hand." Levi says. Eren shakes his head, keeping it turned away from Levi. "Hold it out." He says with more bass in his voice.

Eren turns his face more as he holds his hand out. He jumps when a clump of cold goop falls into his palm. He looks up at Levi from the corner of his eye and realizes Levi had squeezed lube out of the bottle into his hand.

"You know what to do with that, right?" Levi asks.

Eren looks at the cold, clear substance on his palm. He knows what Levi does with this stuff, he'd seen him do it three times before. He nods once.

"Do it for me." Levi says.

Eren's been avoiding it, but now he has to look at Levi's penis. His face has never been this close to it and he's never touched it. Slowly, Eren turns to face Levi's dick. It looks him straight in the eye and he can't help but stare back at it. So this is what's been tearing him up inside. It looks as big as it feels when it's inside of him.

Eren looks back up at Levi and he nods, giving permission. Slowly, Eren brings his hand up and spreads the liquid along his length.

Levi grunts in satisfaction. "Spread it... Yeah like that." He says closing his eyes as, with the same hand, Eren spreads the lubrication all over his hard, pulsating penis.

"Is that good?" Eren asks.

"Ah- yeah." Levi replies. He gives his penis a few tugs himself and Eren watches curiously as it grows to its final, most intimidating, erect length. "Okay now lay down." Levi says pushing Eren down to lay on his back.

"Why don't you at least get a condom?" Eren says. He feels hot and his heart rate is going up.

"I want to feel your insides as I smooth them out." Levi explains.

Eren scoots further into the bed and Levi climbs on top of it and follows him. "Not this again." Eren says under his breath.

"Now, open your legs." Levi says, his eyes glazing over the smooth skin of Eren's closed legs. Eren hesitates and his face becomes tense with loathing. "Come on, sugar. Spread yourself open. I've been inside before. No need to feel shy now." Levi says grabbing a hold of his penis, spreading the lubrication over it once again.

"It's not that I'm shy..." Eren says parting his legs. "I just don't understand why you want to do this."

Levi's eyes hungrily take in the sight before him. Eren's entire body, especially in between his legs, is pink and hot and ripe. His penis is hard and it looks like it's dripping.

Levi moves crawls in between Eren's thighs and pushes his knees down in opposite directions, his knees almost hitting the bed. "There we go. Now I can see everything better." He rubs over Eren's hole gently and he hisses in disapproval.

Levi grabs his penis and rubs the head back and forth against Eren's hole, and when he's ready, he aims for the entrance. As the head of Levi's penis begins to sink inside of Eren, they both close their eyes in pain.

"NNNNNNN-!" Levi grunts as he tries to push in faster.

"AA-Aaah! Daddy! Aaah!" Eren shouts and gasps. He feels like he's being spilt apart, it's not different from the first time.

"NNNNN- NNNNN!" Levi grunts as he shoves a little in, stops, then tries to push the rest of his meat inside.

"AAAUUUGH!" Eren yells, his fingers balling into fists, his toes curling, his back arching. He throws his head back as he tries to breathe deeply.

"NNNN-! nnnn." Levi says as his balls settle against Eren's butt. He has stretched Eren's body to its absolute limit and he knows Eren will need a minute before he can start moving.

"Dad- dy." Eren gasps. His fingers and toes are clench so tightly that they begin to twitch. His knees that were once close to laying on their sides on the bed, are now closed in front of Levi, leaving his torso being squeezed by Eren's shins.

"What is it, sugar? Are you okay?" Levi asks. He rubs his hand across Eren's stomach trying to comfort him so he'll let his back hit the surface of the bed again. "Take a minute to catch your breath."

This is the feeling that Eren hates the most. A man whose name he doesn't even know has his dick completely inside of him, stretching him so painfully to his limit. Then, when all of this is over Eren has an empty feeling, a severe empty feeling that isn't only in between his legs. What is with this man? He has endless option of a variety of women he can sleep with, yet he'd rather spend his time splitting Eren open. He doesn't even make it personal. When people do things like this they usually kiss or hold hands or something. Even though this part is painful, Eren's thoughts keep going back to his clean hands. It feels so good to have a full stomach and clean hands and this, this that only takes about an hour, is worth it.

Eren softens the arch in his back and regains the ability to breathe.

"I have you back Eren? Are you okay?" Levi asks placing a hand on each of Eren's knees.

"I'm fine." Eren says.

"Good. Ready to continue?" Levi asks.

"If I said no, would you even stop?" Eren asks.

"Not a chance." Levi says with a smirk as he peels Eren's knees apart. He pushes them back down to the bed, spreading his legs completely open and he leans into him. He drops his hands beside Eren's face to support his body weight and his stomach hovers over his. "I'd hold you down. I'd tie you up. I'd do anything I had to do to get you back here under me. You're staying here for the rest of the week, right?" Levi asks.

"Like any of that would be necessary. I'll throw my pride aside to say that I would do anything somebody asked me to do, reluctantly if it was something like this, but I'd do it for food." Eren squeezes out. He places his hands on Levi's shoulders as Levi pulls his manhood halfway out.

"Somebody? You see when you say things like that it makes me want to keep you here no matter if you want to be here or not. No one else is going to fuck you like I do." Levi says pushing back in hard making Eren cry out.

"F-fuck me like you do, Daddy? You mean as hard as you do?" Eren asks shakily.

Levi wipes a tear from Eren's eye. "I mean without a condom... No I mean period. No one is allowed to pick you up from that corner but me. No one is allowed to touch you like this, to see you like this but me." Levi says. What Eren is saying is making him jealous, he can admit that to himself. It's also making him angry. Eren doesn't appreciate everything he's doing for him?

"You make... An awful lot of rules for someone whose first name I don't even know." Eren says. "You can't just make me follow them. You're not actually my Daddy, I didn't even follow my own father's rules." Eren says, his steady voice becoming a whimper halfway through as Levi begins a torrent of infuriated, merciless thrusts.

"I'm your Daddy now. I'm taking care of you aren't I? I fed you earlier and I made sure my butlers made you a bath." Levi barks. He wraps his hand around Eren's penis tightly and begins stroking it just as rough and rigid as his thrusts.

"Aauuuh! Oww- Okay! Daddy, okay." Eren whimpers.

"You want me to beg you to stay? I won't do it. You keep holding your fucking head up like you're sitting on a goddamned throne. You'll sit out there and die just because you don't feel like begging for food. For someone like that, no, I can't give them any respect." Levi says thrusting so hard he has to lay his stomach on top of Eren's, and wrap his arms around Eren's back, onto his shoulders to hold him in place, keeping him from jerking forward too far.

Eren's nails dig into Levi's shoulders as he whimpers and throws his head back again. It's like all the pain Levi is causing him, converts to pleasure. "Okay, okay." Eren repeats over and over again in between moaning fits. He arches his back as his penis erupts in Levi's hand.

"You want to know my name? I'm not telling you it. Someone who doesn't fight for the basic needs to survive won't live and it's as simple as that. Until you decide to start living for yourself, until you decide to make a fucking effort, I'll just continue picking you up like a prostitute, for my own sexual needs, then dropping you back off at that corner once you've been paid with food." Levi grunts. "How does that sound? You like the sound of that huh? I bet it makes you wet. Is your penis getting hard again?" Levi teases. He can feel himself on the brink of orgasm, but he doesn't want to send Eren to a guest room yet. He really rocks Eren's body now. Thrusting hard and forcefully, making Eren's knees bounce up and down.

"What more do you want Eren?" Levi asks. He brings his face level with Eren's as he slows done his thrusts. He looks at Eren's lips and moves closer. "This?" He asks softly before softly pressing his lips against Eren's.

Eren's eyes open in surprise to see Levi's face way too close up. Levi's kissing him?

Levi breaks the kiss after a moment and leans down for another kiss. Eren meets him halfway this time and right before their lips connect, Levi pulls away with a smirk.

Levi continues his thrusts but softer, making full long thrusts. He pulls out halfway then pushes in softly.

Eren feels a small spark, a small spark that grows into pleasure. At last he can feel it, the pleasure Levi's been promising since the first time he'd penetrated him.

"You- ah~! what are you doing?" Eren asks.

"Trying to cum." Levi replies. "What are you doing?" Levi asks staring down into Eren's watery eyes.

"Just laying here- Mmm!- thinking." Eren says.

"About what?" Levi grunts. His hands tighten on Eren's shoulders. "Ahh, I'm close again." He whispers in Eren's ear.

"My pride." Eren says turning his away from Levi's as he tries not to moan anymore.

"You look good Eren," Levi says as he begins to cum. "You look really good."

Eren and Levi moan loudly together as cum spurts from Levi and fills Eren up.

 

After moments of deep breathing Levi slowly slides from inside of Eren, trying not to make a mess and lays on his back next to him.

Eren feels embarrassed as a steady stream of Levi's seed spills from inside of him and he closes his legs to stop the flow.

"Are you okay?" Levi asks.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Eren asks.

"I want to know that I didn't fuck you up on the inside or something." Levi says turning to face Eren who's looking straight up at the ceiling.

"... You're really confident in your abilities, but no," Eren says, his bottom lip quivering. His insides were throbbing and hot. "You didn't fuck me up, Daddy. I'm fine." Eren assures.

"Really, you swear you're not going to cry, because you look like you're about to cry. That would be annoying." Levi says sitting up in his bed. He runs his hands through his hair with a tired sigh.

"I'm not going to cry.... Can I leave?" Eren asks.

"Yeah." Levi says and Eren sits up slowly. It takes him a minute to get his back out of the bed. It hurts to sit on his butt. Levi stares at Eren and analyzes his facial expression. "It hurts. Walking around a bit should help." Levi says.

"Stop." Eren says. He scoots towards the edge of the bed.

"Get ready for dinner." Levi says.

"I don't think I'm hungry." Eren says pausing his movements. He's lying.

"What," Levi snorts. "You're mad at me because I made you scream? You weren't even like this the first time." He says.

"The first time I remember being scared of you..." Eren says.

"Ah, that's understandable. You left a lot of blood in my bed." Levi says.

"The first time I was scared and now I'm just annoyed and tired." Eren says.

"It's not wrong to feel that way. Just so you know, I won't be in the dinner room. I have important business calls to make so you're fine." Levi says. "Go get something to eat." He adds.

"... I don't see what you're doing at all. Are you a bad person or a good person?" Eren asks turning his head to look at Levi.

"...What do you perceive me as? Your instinct is probably correct." Levi says. What a strange question. Levi's never thought of that himself. What kind of person is he?

Eren stands to his feet and the dull throb becomes a flash of intense pain. He instantly falls on his butt with a hiss of pain. He can hear Levi chuckling.

So Levi is a bad person.

"I can't believe this." Eren says getting on all fours.

"Ah, also," Levi says standing to his feet. He walks towards his personal bathroom that's connected to his room. "Come back here after dinner. I have something for you." Levi says before disappearing into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren eats dinner with the prostitutes. He has to listen to stories about how they almost had sex with Daddy or about how they really want to. They kept asking Eren who he was and he replied that he was a homeless man Daddy felt sorry for, so he brings him around sometimes to bathe and eat.

Yes prostitutes assured Eren that what he was saying was completely out of character for Daddy and that he must want or need something from him.

Eren wanted to tell them that Daddy had been touching and sucking him all over but he was too embarrassed to.

The prostitutes eventually left Eren out of the conversation while they talked about the latest butler they fucked. Eren blissfully finished his roasted chicken, potatoes and vegetables. 

Just like a few hours ago it became time for Eren to head upstairs back to Levi's room.

 

"How'd business go?" Eren asks, standing at the door.

"Do you really care or are you just trying to make small talk?" Levi asks looking up at Eren from his bed.

"... I wouldn't have asked if I- never mind." Eren says.

".... I bought a couple of properties." Levi says. He begins to unbutton his shirt. "Resolved a lawsuit."

"I bet you paid her to keep her mouth shut." Eren says.

"That's right." Levi says nonchalantly. "What are you doing standing over there? Get on the bed." Levi commands.

"I'm still in my clothes though." Eren says.

"It's fine. I'll take them off of you." Levi says.

Eren walks to the bed and slowly climbs onto it. "It still hurts a lot when I walk." Eren says.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to take my pants off." Levi says finishing with his shirt.

"What was your name again?" Eren says trying to trick Levi into blurting it out.

"Daddy." Levi replies calmly. He turns to Eren and begins removing his shirt. When his fingers settle on his pants Eren winces.

"I thought you said we're keeping our pants on." Eren says.

"No. I said I'm keeping mine on. Yours have to go." Levi says dragging them down.

Eren's hands come down to cover his penis.

"No. That won't work for tonight. Your penis is the main course." Levi snorts. He lifts and opens Eren's legs so his knees are near his shoulders. Levi pulls Eren's penis from beneath his hands and through his legs. "It's getting hard already." Levi says in surprise.

"I can't help it." Eren says covering his eyes as his face gets redder by the second.

Levi light squeezes Eren's balls for a few pulses. "And how about these?"

"Don't touch those!" Eren shouts in sudden intense pleasure. His body becomes covered in sweat and his hand becomes iron around Levi's wrist. Instead of stopping, Levi just continues making his hand movements more animated.

"Oh! So you like this, huh?" Levi asks.

"No!" Eren says, his balls drawing up and becoming firm.

"You don't like this? Why not? Does it hurt?" Levi asks. 

Eren's breathing is erratic. "N-no! But- I can't breathe!" Eren gasps. He moans hoarsely.

"I think your in so much pleasure, pleasure that you're fighting, that you don't even know what to do." Levi says. "Let go of my hand." Levi says sternly.

Eren's hand gets tighter on Levi's wrist. "I can't breathe!" Eren gasps.

"Yes you can. You're just choosing not to. Give in to the pleasure. Stop fighting it." Levi says. "Let go." He says shaking his wrist free of Eren's grip.

Eren takes a deep breath and he holds onto the sheets down by his hips. He just whimpers into the air with his eyes shut as Levi smoothes his thumb into Eren's ballsack. 

"That's it. Just lay there and take it. Let Daddy take care of you." Levi says staring at Eren's face. His eyes are shut and his eyebrows are reaching for his scalp.

Eren's now completely erect penis begins to drip, wetting Levi's fingers and the sac beneath them. As Eren starts to get louder and more restless, Levi gets the hint that he's preparing for an orgasm.

Levi chooses to stop now. If Eren cums so quickly, it'll all be over.

He twitches and fidgets around in frustration. "Finish." Eren whines.

"Hm?"

"Please finish." Eren says. He releases the sheets and let's one hand travel down to his own penis.

"No, no." Levi says slapping Eren's hand away.

"Please." Eren begs softly. His eyes open to find Levi staring right at his face. He then shifts his attention back to Eren's penis and notices the precum is still pulsing out.

"No. Let me handle it." Levi says wrapping his fingers around Eren's dick. A low moan escapes the boy's throat.

"Daddy!" He says throwing his head back in pleasure as Levi's hand strokes him. His hand is gentle and it slides up to the head then back down the shaft. "Nnn!" Eren grunts, getting ready to cum again.

Levi stops again. Eren squirms around in discomfort and frustration. He needs to cum already. He's been ready for a while now. 

He accidentally kicks Levi in the face while he's squirming and he looks down at him wide-eyed.

"I'm so sorry." He squeezes out before squirming again. "Please finish." He cries. "If I can't do it myself, this time please finish."

Levi snorts as he settles himself in between Eren's legs so his eyes are level with his penis. He watches closely as a thick pulse of precum leaks from the hole in Eren's head.

"You're ready to burst, aren't you?" Levi asks taking Eren's dick in his hand.

Eren nods frantically.

Levi drops his face to Eren's dick. He awards the skin of his balls the first lick and Eren's toes curl as he moans in pleasure. Levi licks them again and gently sucks on them. He alternates between sucking the wrinkled skin gently and lightly running his tongue back and forth against it.

Eren's mouth hangs open in a silent scream. What Levi is doing feels so good that it hurts. "Daddy!" Eren gasps.

"What's wrong?" Levi asks, stopping all of his actions.

"Keep going!" Eren shouts.

Levi's eyes widen for a moment, then he drops his head back down, opening his mouth and enveloping Eren's entire penis.

Eren shudders into the bed and moans loudly, his voice cracking and gradually getting lower.

Levi chuckles as he pulls his mouth from around Eren. He tilts his head to the side as he gently sucks the side of Eren's shaft, focusing on the foreskin. He runs his tongue along it and scrapes his teeth along it and Eren can't handle it anymore. Levi decides to try to leave a hickey on Eren's penis so he bites a thin layer of his foreskin, making Eren shout in pleasure-laced pain, then he begins to suck.

To his surprise, it actually works.

Levi hovers the palm of his hand above Eren's penis head as he continues sucking the side of the shaft.

"I'm-" Eren starts, but he can't finish. His orgasm interrupts his speech and thoughts completely. He grabs on to the back of his knees and squeezes as his eyes shut even tighter than before. Three loads of fresh, warm, thick cream shoots into Levi's palm.

"It's so much." Levi says looking at the cum in his hand. "Shit, this is troublesome." Levi says looking at Eren's shuddering body. He reaches out and touches Eren's thigh and he immediately moans. "Just as I thought, you're body is hypersensitive now since I've postponed your orgasm twice.... I really wasn't planning on taking you twice today, but seeing you like this is making my dick rise." Levi says. He shakes his head and smears Eren's cum onto his hole. Eren moans again.

"W-what are you-"

"Turn your face away from me. I'm taking you again." Levi says unbuttoning his pants. He pulls down the zipper and frees his semi.

"Taking me again?" Eren asks. His body is still tingling, still shaking with sensitivity.

"I have to fuck you." Levi says smearing the remainder of Eren's cum onto the head of his penis, lubricating it.

"No! It still hurts!" Eren says shutting his legs and lowering his feet to the bed.

"Yeah, I know. Let me buy you some things after today. Anything you want." Levi says moving his hand around Eren's legs. Despite the fact that his legs are closed, Levi is still able to press two fingers inside of Eren's hole. "Let's get you back open again." He says as his fingers are sucked past Eren's puckered sphincter. He frowns in pain. "Tch, it's swollen shut." Levi says retracting his wet fingers.

He climbs off of the bed and opens his drawer, pulling out the lube and generously lubricating his shaft. "Stay right there." He tells Eren. He climbs back onto the bed and forces Eren's knees apart.

"I can use my mouth!" Eren says frantically. He uses the back of his hand to cover his red face.

"... Your mouth isn't big enough." Levi says looking at Eren's hole. He stares at it for a minute before running his wet finger over he swollen sphincter muscle. It's bright pink and it looks pretty beaten up. "Is it tender?" Levi asks, running two fingers around it, then suddenly inside.

"Yes!" Eren moans.

"Well it's not as resistant in the inside as it was after lunch. After getting past the entrance it should just slide right in. I opened a nice passageway after lunch, it shouldn't hurt." Levi says moving his fingers around inside of Eren.

Eren flips his body over, Levi's fingers still buried inside of him, and crawls towards the headboard.

"Where are you trying to go?" Levi asks curling his fingers upward.

Eren shouts as Levi hits that special spot and his upper body collapses, leaving his butt in the air and his knees supporting it.

"You want my to lick you here again before we get started?" Levi asks opening Eren's buttcheek with his free hand.

"No!" Eren shouts. At least Levi can't see his face like this.

"... That's too bad, I was serious. I would have done it." Levi says yanking his fingers out of Eren, causing him to moan again. Levi gets up to a kneeling position and he taps Eren gently on the thigh. "Spread your legs more." He says. Eren obliges, scooting his knees a little further apart making an isosceles triangle with his legs. "Like this." Levi says scooting Eren's legs out so far that he's almost doing the splits. Then he grabs each of Eren's butt cheeks and with his thumbs he spreads them as far as they can go in the opposite direction and Eren can feel the cool night air directly on his hole.

Levi lines his dick up to Eren's hole with his hips and once his head makes contact with Eren's hole, the boy moans.

This will be the fifth time Levi sodomizes him in this room, on this bed.

Eren shouts loudly as Levi begins his effort to push his slick penis head into Eren's tight, swollen hole.

The butlers that walk past Levi's room door all feel concerned. They know Eren's in there, they know what's happening, but there is a rule about interrupting Levi when he's "handling business."

"Stop clenching your muscles." Levi says. "It's only going to hurt more."

Eren stops clenching his anal muscles and Levi begins to push again. He cries out when Levi's head finally gets inside of Eren's sphincter, stretching the muscle out again for the second time today.

"There we go. Good job Eren. I was serious when I said I will buy you whatever you want after tonight. Just open up a little more-" Levi says with a gentle push and more than half of his dick sinks into Eren. They both moan in unison. "That's it, sugar. Yes...." Levi says sinking all the way inside.

Eren still feels sore, but it isn't as intense as when he was clenching his hole shut while Levi was trying to pop him open.

"Are you okay down there, Eren Jaeger?" Levi asks Eren's shuddering, whimpering form.

"You've bursted me open for the last time." Eren says in a low inaudible voice.

"If you're talking to me," Levi says pulling his penis out halfway. "You'll have to speak up." He says pushing back in. Eren growls as Levi's dick brushes against his special spot. "Did I hit something special?" Levi asks. "Like when I curled my fingers up earlier?"

Eren nods as new beads of sweat begin to form on his body. 

"You know why that happens, right? You know why it feels really good?" Levi asks.

"I-I don't care!" Eren grunts as Levi thrusts again.

"... You don't like having sex with me do you?" Levi asks. He gives Eren a moment to answer. "Speak up for yourself. I'm bursting you open wide, and stretching you out. You don't like it and you want to stop, right?" Levi asks.

"... I-it's not that I don't like it." Eren says. "It hurts sometimes but I don't hate it."

"So in other words you don't care. You actually don't care." Levi asks.

"My problem is... I don't even know your name." Eren says.

Levi draws his hips back, then thrusts into Eren, making him shout in pleasure.

"So you're saying if I told you my name, you'd stop resisting me." Levi says before thrusting again. He holds on to Eren's hips and gives him about thirteen quick, sharp thrusts enjoying the sound of Eren's preorgasmic whimpering. He knows he's close.

"M-maybe." Eren answers honestly. He likes being able to take baths and having clean hands, having food, and talking with this man. This man who calls himself Daddy, Eren's talk to him more in the last week than he's talked to anyone else ever. But Levi was really correct about Eren's pride because even if Eren enjoyed having sex with Levi, he'd never come to him. If Levi hadn't physically picked him up and put him in his car, he wouldn't have gone to Levi's car and he wouldn't be here now. He wouldn't be clean or have a full belly. He could never bring himself to ask anything of Levi. To be completely honest, around Levi he doesn't even feel completely entitled to his body. It's probably because of Levi picking him up on their first night that he's alive right now. He went a week and a half without food and Levi had to carry him to the car and put him in it, just like this time.

"Maybe it's a pride thing, but I feel like I'll lose to you if I told you my name or if you found out somehow. Maybe if you asked me for something expensive I'd feel better about telling you my name... Because then, you'd lose." Levi says. Afterwards, he give Eren twenty rough, long, deep thrusts making him cry out.

Eren toes are curled tightly. His fingers are balled into fists and his face is pressed into the sheets. His mouth hangs open as Levi pushes inside of him deeply and his saliva seeps into the sheets.

Levi's fingers become iron against Eren's hips as he pushes him open more. He remembers the first time he popped Eren open, when he left the room the butlers couldn't look at him. He felt bad for whoever cleaned his bloody sheets after that.

The first day, Eren's virgin day, he didn't care that Levi was fucking him. He thought it was some sort of weird one night stand thing. However the second day, when he woke up in Levi's bed he thought he should know his name at least. Instead he got nothing but breakfast, which was pretty good. But ever since then he's been quite resistant when Levi's in the mood.

"You close?" Levi asks pushing into Eren.

He whimpers softly as his penis stops dripping. "I'm done." He whispers.

"You didn't wait for your Daddy?" Levi grunts, rolling his hips against Eren's butt.

"N-no, sorry." Eren whispers.

"Don't pass out. Wait for me." Levi says.

Eren's body is too tired to even move, it was like this the first night.

"Okay..." Eren says his consciousness fading in and out.

"If you stay up I'll give you a kiss." Levi says before grunting loudly and burying his dick into Eren as deep as possible. Eren whimpers as his ass begins to fill with semen.

Levi collapses on top of Eren, breathing heavily. "Eren?" He asks. He pulls his soft penis out of Eren's tight canal and it feels like Eren's body wants Levi to stay. Pulling out at the end always feels like a tug of war match. When he pulls his head out, it makes a sloppy wet noise and Eren's hole just stays open.

"Close your hole before everything spills out." Levi says.

"I-I don't know how." Eren groans tiredly.

"It's like when I was trying to get in but you had all of your muscles clenched." Levi says. He watches as some of his precious seed begins to spill out. Eren tenses his anal muscles and his hole closes. "Close your legs."

Eren closes his legs and turns around to lay on his back. He was a little uncomfortable sleeping with an ass full of cum but he was so tired that it barely mattered.

"Thanks for tonight. I really wasn't planning on taking you again." Levi says stooping over to kiss Eren on the lips.

"Why do you... Kiss me? I don't understand." Eren says slitting his tired eyes open a bit, then closing them.

"Isn't it important to you that I do?" Levi asks.

"... No. I just want to know your name." Eren says softly before snoring. He's sound asleep.

It's obvious that Eren is the type of person that must have everything spelled out to them. He's so oblivious to everything that it seems unreal.

One day someone will slip up at the mansion and Eren will finally know Levi's name. Maybe Levi is quite oblivious too because he doesn't know what's so special about knowing his name.

He doesn't have a reason to hide his name from Eren, but since Eren wants to know it so badly, Levi can't help but not tell him.

Eren's so interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren takes a long bath before being escorted to breakfast. He has to eat it with Levi today.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asks looking intensely at Eren. He picks up a large piece of pancake with his fork and shoves it into his mouth.

"... I'm okay." Eren says before doing the exact same.

Levi covers his mouth as he chews and speaks at the same time. "Can you walk without feeling any pain?"

"Of course not." Eren snaps, breaking the eye contact between him and Levi.

"You want some painkillers? Butlers?" Levi calls and one comes running. "Get me some painkillers." Levi commands and the butler nods and walks off quickly. Moments later he comes back with two pills in his gloved hand and he offers them to Levi. "Give those to him." Levi says pointing with his chin.

The butler sighs before walking to Eren's end of the long table and offering him the pills. "Thank you." Eren says with a smile as he accepts the pills and immediately pops them into his mouth.

Levi has never seen Eren smile before. It's actually really nice.

Eren drinks his entire glass of water, washing the pills down his throat.

"Usually takes a few minutes to start feeling better." Levi says.

"... Why do you do this?" Eren asks in frustration. His spirit is breaking.

"You ask me that at least three times a day." Levi says. "It's annoying. What answer do you want because when I answer honestly you obviously don't like it. So you tell me what to say." Levi says. He's a little agitated.

"Why are you taking care of me like this? You treat me special, you fuck me, you treat me like shit, you feed me, you fuck me again, and then you treat me special again. What are you getting out of this?" Eren asks. "I can't handle this anymore."

"You can't handle what? Being fucked?" Levi asks. He notices that all the nearby butlers move away from the breakfast room.

"It's not that I can't handle that alone, I can't handle any of this... Because I don't understand any of this. I refuse to go to your bed again and I refuse to eat your food until you explain what it is that you're getting out of this." Eren says pushing his plates of food to emphasize his point.

"That first day that I drove past and saw you, I thought you were a prostitute or something. You wouldn't tell me anything and you could barely walk. I brought you to my place, had you cleaned up and fed-"

"Then you fucked me." Eren interrupts.

"Yes, then I fucked you. It was messy but it felt good. It was the best thing I've felt sexually until I had you again the night after and each time it gets better. Afterwards, before you passed out, I offered you all that money, at least $500,000 and you turned it down. I didn't understand your logic. Then I realized that you actually weren't a prostitute... But you excited me. Still do. And a business man like me needs excitement like a drug. You're not the only one who's confused. I'm confused about you too. Why are you on the streets? Why do you turn down food when you know it's a one way street to death?" Levi says.

"... You said it yourself. It's all my pride." Eren says. Pride can be a good thing or a bad thing. "Just answer this. Are you a good person, or a bad person?" Eren asks seriously.

"... I've never really thought about it. Whether I'm bad or good is trivial.... It's trivial unless you think you're falling for me." Levi says.

"Please. A creepy borderline rapist like you?" Eren snorts.

"Creepy? I didn't know how old you were until yesterday. You never told me anything. And the first time we had sex you didn't fight me physically and you didn't tell me to stop... That's why I was so sure you were some kind of prostitute."

"A virgin prostitute? You barely got inside of me... It hurt so bad, I felt like I was going to die. There was blood!" Eren says.

"There wasn't blood until I pulled out after I came... Why are we talking about this over breakfast? Let's go-"

"No. You're not a good person. I don't want to go with you anywhere in this house. Take me back to my corner." Eren says standing up.

"I'm not a good person? It's too late that you've realized that, you've already fallen in love with me. I'll take you back if you want, but I'm picking you back up in about four days when you're too weak to resist it. Then when you get your strength back and your tired of eating and bathing and being fucked, I'll drop you back off. I'll never get tired of doing this and I want you to know that I won't leave you alone, ever." Levi says standing to his feet. "Ready to go?"

"... I think you've got it wrong, Daddy." Eren says with a nasty tone. "I think it's you that's fallen in love with me. You're rich and you're used to having whatever you want. You think you can just bend my will? You think I'll get weak and call for you? You think I'll beg you for some money? If I had the choice, I'd never come back here." Eren says.

Levi's face remains neutral.

"Okay, I believe you. You do have the choice, this time when I drop you off, keep yourself fed and strong so you can resist me when I come to pick you up. I won't force you into my car, but at my house I've always bent your will. Every time you've come to my bedroom, knowing what awaited you there, that was me bending your will." Levi says.

"Well that may be true. When I'm in your house eating your food, I don't have a choice but to sleep with you." Eren says.

 

In the car Levi drives as fast as possible getting Eren back to his corner in 40 minutes flat. Levi knows the effect it will have on Eren.

Sure enough Eren does feel like he got here too fast. He can't lie he'll miss Levi's attention and food, getting clean, and everything about having sex with Levi besides the penetration.

"What are you waiting for? Get out." Levi says interrupting Eren's thoughts.

His corner on the street never looked so sad until now.

"Hurry up. I have an important call to make at one." Levi says looking at Eren through the mirror.

"Bye." Eren says opening the car door and stepping out into the chilly fall air.

"Here take my jacket. I threw your hobo coat away." Levi says throwing his jacket out of the car and onto the ground. He then immediately speeds off.

 

Eren feels really bad and his eyes get teary. Was what he did right?

Of course it was. That man didn't respect him. He lost his virginity to him and he doesn't even know his name. He won't tell him his name. That's what Eren can't stand the most. That man touched him so intimately, that man spread fires across his skin but wouldn't even give up his name.

He made Eren feel things physically and emotionally that no one ever has before.

He also couldn't stand the fact that he didn't understand Levi. Who would choose a dirty homeless teenager's ass over the vaginas of multiple more than willing prostitutes?

And why will he keep coming back for Eren? The only thing he can think of is that the man has obviously fallen in love with him.

Eren slips his arms into the jacket and puts his hands inside of the pockets. He gasps as he feels a thick wad of paper, held together by a thick strip of paper.

He pulls it out of his pocket and its cash. He reads the money order holding it together and apparently it's $10,000.

Levi couldn't make it easy for Eren.

He'll be damned if he loses though. He won't spend a dime of this money.

Eren looks over at his battered blankets and worn out pillows and he feels a little uncomfortable. He's too clean to sleep on that stuff right now. If he were at Levi's house he could be in fine linens, sheets of Egyptian cotton, and resting his head on pillowcases of fine silk.

But he chose this, this simple life over being used, confused, fucked, and tricked... Clean and fed...

After about an hour, Eren meditates and forgets all about Levi. All is fine until the painkillers start wearing off and Eren feels the low throbbing in his groin.

 

Levi makes business arrangements. He has to see if the property he was interested in buying meets the state requirements. He's due there in about two hours.

His head flicks to that idiot Eren Jaeger. Who refuses to live in a mansion? Who refuses food? He rejects cleanliness over sleeping on a pile of filthy blankets on the corner of a street.

Eren had made a point. Levi is used to getting anything he wants and that includes Eren. He's used to swooping by the corner and picking him up but he left a lot of money in that coat pocket. Eren might actually use it and eat making him strong enough to resist coming back to the house. However, Levi did want to give Eren a chance to live on his own and do what he wants.

Eren always brings up the fucking whores living on this property but Levi always failed to tell him that their main purpose is to please the butlers. Levi's never had a single interest in any of them. But what's so special about Eren?

 

When four days pass, Levi's stomach boils in anxiety when he hops in the car. He takes his time driving.

$10,000 is hard not to use. $100 is too much of a test for some people.

What if Eren is at some apartment by now?

That's a bit extreme but it's fair to assume that he's fed and strong. He's going to resist Levi and their days together are forever over.

That makes Levi feel uneasy. There's finally some spice in his life and he's determined not to lose it.

He drives along and he finally gets on the street with the restaurant. He drives even slower as he nears the corner. His stomach really feels like shit as he turns.

Right there! Eren's there! And it looks like he's sleeping.

If he's strong now is the perfect time to get him in the car.

Levi quickly parks and Eren's eyes slowly flutter open.

Levi walks towards him and squats down to face him. "Hey sugar, do you remember me?" Levi asks.

Eren nods.

Levi grabs his cheeks and holds his face steady as he looks into his dilated eyes. "When's the last time you had something to eat?" He asks.

"The last time I was at your house." Eren's voice croaks.

He's weak.

"Are you an idiot? Surely you've noticed-"

"This money?" Eren asks weakly removing it from the coats pocket. "You forgot it in here." He says dropping it in Levi's hand.

"Why didn't you just buy whatever you need? You didn't have to beg for food, you could have just gotten it. Does your pride conflict with this too?" Levi asks.

"Who knows. Maybe I just wanted to be abducted by you today." Eren says. Levi's eyes widen in shock. "Heh, my head feels weird. I feel like I'm saying ridiculous things." He continues.

"No, no. What you're saying isn't ridiculous." Levi says pressing his lips against Eren's dry, cracked ones. "But I would've picked you up even if you weren't this weak if you wanted me to. It's dangerous to be so frail out here. What if someone other than me decided to pick you up? You couldn't fight them off." Levi says.

"If I wasn't this weak, I'd probably be fighting you right now. I wouldn't allow myself to go back with you." Eren says. His pride is definitely not good for him.

"Come on. Let Daddy take care of you." Levi says picking Eren up like a bride and putting him in the car.

 

He takes him to his house and bathes him himself.

Eren moans in content. He keeps his eyes closed while Levi runs the sponge along his body. He finds himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

"... I gave most of my butlers the day off. They are probably somewhere around here with the prostitutes." Levi says. He takes a second to roll up the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt before it gets wet.

"Mm." Eren responds.

"... You've been lonely haven't you?" Levi asks.

"... Yeah." Eren answers. His eyes are still closed. He feels so at peace.

"I'm surrounded by people all day and it felt so dull when you weren't here. Even though we spend about five hours of the day together... It's enough for me. I want you to stay here Eren." Levi says. He waits for Eren to say something but he doesn't. Instead he just smiles.

"Do you want lunch first?" Levi asks.

First? Eren thinks in his head what could possibly be after lunch. He feels hot once he connects the dots. "Yeah." Eren says. "Daddy." Eren calls.

"Hm?" Levi answers. He brings the sponge over Eren's head and rinses the soap out of his hair.

"After lunch, when we... Please tell me your name." He says.

"Nope." Levi says. "Not unless you tell me to buy you something expensive first."

"... But there's nothing I want." Eren says. "I'm happy with a bath and food."

"Until you think of something to ask for, until you let go of your pride, I won't give you my name." Levi says.

"At least I know your last name." Eren says.

"You do not." Levi chuckles.

"I do. It was on your money order. Mr. Ackerman." Eren says with a smirk.

"You dirty little brat." Levi says and Eren laughs a little.

"Daddy Ackerman."

 

During lunch Eren feels triumphant. He has a last name now. He's had it for four days.

"You think you're hot stuff now that you know my last name, huh?" Levi asks leaning into the table. "Why don't you just stay here and wear nice clothes, eat good food, and roll around in money with me." Levi says.

"I told you I don't want your handouts." Eren says gobbling down a plateful of pristine gourmet half-sandwiches.

"Not handouts. We could share it. You and I could be living like Kings Eren." Levi says.

"What do you mean share?" Eren asks wiping mayonnaise from his mouth.

"... It's interpretable." Levi says.

 

Levi grabs Eren's hand and leads him upstairs.

He slowly takes his time removing Eren's clothes.

"Are you trying to be romantic? You're creeping me out. I'm not so weak anymore. My belly is full and I feel... Kind of happy." Eren says.

"Be quiet and lay down." Levi says.

Eren lays back. "I don't really want you sucking on me and stuff. You made my dick irritable." Eren says.

"Oh yeah. I made a hickey on it." Levi chuckles. "You aren't in the mood for foreplay?" He asks.

"It's not that I'm not in the mood, more that I don't trust you." Eren says.

Levi stands from the bed and strips down. He gets the lube from his drawer and generously applies it to his semi-hard shaft.

"Does it still hurt when you walk?" Levi asks, crawling back onto the bed.

"A little. Go easy on me tonight." Eren says bracing himself as Levi positions his cock at his entrance.

"Of course. Open your mouth." Levi says laying his body flat against Eren's.

Eren is forced to open his mouth. Levi's weight is crushing him but it doesn't feel bad, he just has a shortage of oxygen. His bare chest crushed beneath Levi's bare chest, skin to skin, the warmth between them spreads.

Levi takes Eren's bottom lip into his mouth and he gently sucks on it. Eren's hands settle on Levi's forearms as the kiss continues. Eren moans in response to the surprising texture of Levi tongue. He encourages Eren's tongue to follow his back into his mouth.

After a moment Eren breaks the kiss and sucks all of the oxygen from the room, into his empty lungs. Levi's lips just hangs right over his and his warm breath spreads across Eren's face. They just look each other in the eye.

"I'm going to push in." Levi says softly. He brushes his lips lightly over Eren's. He begins to push and Eren's face contorts in discomfort. "Nnnnn!" Levi grunts.

"Hic!" Eren yelps. He relaxes his muscles and really begins to feel the stretch as Levi begins to break in. "A-aahh, slower. Slower Daddy." Eren moans.

Levi slows his hips acceleration. "Ah, you're so good, Eren." Levi says. He lifts his chin, brushing his lips against Eren's again and this time Eren turns it into a kiss. He licks Levi's bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth, copying what Levi had done. He moans into Levi's mouth as his penis pushes further and further into him. "I don't think I can stop myself. I'm going to cum soon." Levi grunts.

Eren's face is a sweaty red ball as Levi finally settles all the way inside of him.

"How is it?" Levi asks.

"It kind of hurts... Less than usual though. I'm getting used to it." Eren says breathlessly.

"So that's good?" Levi asks pulling out halfway.

"It's fine." Eren says.

He moans loudly with each one of Levi's thrusts. It's been four days and the pain is almost all the way gone. Most of what he feels is pleasure.

 

Levi spoons Eren and plants kisses on his shoulder.

"I threw my pride away so many times. I've asked you to live here with me." Levi mumbles against Eren's shoulder.

"You've never asked me that directly. I would remember giving you a yes or no answer... But I do have a question for you. I'm poor, I'm homeless, and you don't know anything about me. How can you sleep next to me so comfortably? What if I were to kill you and take your money or something?" Eren asks. "How can you trust me so easily?"

"I couldn't answer that even if I wanted to. I'm concerned about you and that's the base of many new... feelings I've developed for you." Levi says.

"You're not embarrassed to admit all of that?" Eren asks.

"Isn't what I said obvious though? You know I have special feelings for you and you knew that way before I told you. Why should it be embarrassing if you already know?" Levi says nonchalantly.

"Then... Are my feelings obvious?" Eren asks.

"I have an idea of how you feel about me but I'm not sure if I'm correct." Levi says.

"What's your idea?" Eren asks adjusting his body to get some of the pressure off of his hip that's laying flat on the bed.

"I think you've had a realization recently. Once you may have thought I was your enemy. You may have thought I was just using you for your fresh male body but now I think you realize that I actually do care about you." Levi says.

For the most part what Levi said was spot on. "That's pretty accurate. Although I never thought of you as my enemy, I just didn't understand you at all. I thought you were playing some kind of perverts game with me." Eren says with a chuckle. "Why do the prostitutes call you Daddy too?" Eren asks.

"When I was adventurous back in the day, women used to call me Daddy all the time." Levi says thinking back to those days. He used to be young and dumb. Now he owns seven prostitutes.

Eren sighs softly in bliss. "I really am curious about what your name is." His stomach is full. He's clean. Really why was he fighting this man all this time? He can have such a stable life yet his pride wants him to live out on the streets. His pride wants him to die apparently,

"Levi." Levi says. He says it out in the air letting it carry to Eren's ears.

"What?" Eren asks quietly.

"My name, my first name is Levi." Levi says. After he's said it again, he really sees how little of a deal that was. That wasn't a big deal at all... To him at least.

"... Levi Ackerman." Eren says, trying it out on his tongue.

"Eren Jaeger." Levi replies.

Eren begins lightly giggling to himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Levi asks in wonder.

"Nothing... I'm just.. Happy. Levi?" Eren asks.

"Yes?" Levi answers.

"Levi." Eren says again before giggling.

"What? Stop. What do you want?" Levi asks.

"... Lobster Frittata for dinner tomorrow." Eren says.

"Lobster Fri-fucking-ttata?" Levi asks. "Do you know how expensive that is?" He asks. Eren turns around to face Levi with a smile. "Oh." Levi says. He quickly smirks.

"Would you please buy me the most expensive lobster frittata on the market Mr. Levi?" Eren asks.

"Don't call me that." Levi says.

"Levi?" Eren says while looking him in the eye. He loves the sound of his name so much. He feels a little dumb because Levi looks like his name would be Levi but Eren never tried guessing what his name is. Levi.

"Not this again." Levi mutters.

"No, I have a question..." Eren says.

"I'll order your lobster after dinner tonight." Levi says.

"No. My question is... Can I stay with you for a while?" Eren asks. His cheeks light up a little. How the hell did he find the courage to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key I feel like this story is full of triggers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was gone forrrr soooo long but im back because i missed it and i missed you guys   
> sorry for the long wait but here it is  
> the final chapter  
> also thanks for not bullying me for being gone

Eren's red cheeks glowed in the dimly lit room. He clears his throat and tries again. "Can I stay for maybe a month?"

Levi can't believe his ears. "Really? Are you feeling alright Jaeger?" Levi asks in astonishment.

"To be honest with you, Levi," Eren starts. Levi rolls his eyes at his overuse of his name. "I've never felt better."

 

At 1 a.m the lobster frittata finally arrives and the pair follows the butler down to the special dining room that Eren has not yet been in. The 24-seater table is set and the farthest end from the door has two more butlers waiting to unveil the dish. Eren follows Levi to their seats and he can smell the lobster through the pan. In unison two butlers remove the dish lid from the plates in front of both Eren and Levi. Eren's eyes light up as he sees the golden pie in front of him.

"This is like the biggest dessert I've ever had." Eren says with a smile.

"This is the smallest portion of anything I've ever had." Levi says looking at the fascinating curl of Eren's lips.

"Levi it's the quality and memories associated with the food, not the quantity and abundance-"

"Listen to you mister fancy." Levi says almost smiling himself.

"Thank you so much!" Eren says smiling up at the butlers. They bow to him in appreciation of the gratitude.

"Every time I see you smile..." Levi starts but doesn't dare finish.

Before Eren can pierce his food with his fork he looks up into Levi's eyes. 

"What was that, Levi?" He asks.

Levi quickly averts his gaze. He takes a moment to gather himself then returns the eye contact.

"I said," He says leaning close to Eren. "I think I prefer you calling me Daddy."

At that the Butlers casually walk away and exit the room unnoticed.

"... Well that's unfortunate because now that I know your name I'm never going back to that." Eren says before taking his first bite of the lobster frittata.

"You of all people should know better than to say a word like never... I could easily get you to call me daddy again." Levi says staring into Eren's eyes.

Eren breaks the eye contact. choosing not to respond to Levi and he takes his first bite of the lobster frittata. His eyes widen. 

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted! Levi, you have to taste it!" Eren exclaims. "I'm going to eat this slowly."

"I've had it before." Levi says before tasting it himself. "Yeah, same as before."

"You can't tell me its not delicious." Eren says with confrontational demeanor.

"I didn't say it wasn't. There's just things that taste better than that. Like you for example." Levi says looking to Eren for a reaction. "I'd much rather be eating you right now." He says.

Eren pauses his eating for a moment, glances at Levi, then continues.

"Weren't you the one who said don't talk like that while we're eating?" Eren says, just before Levi's hand settles on his thigh under the table.

"Did I say that?" Levi asks sliding his hand up to squeeze Eren's soft member through his pants.

"Not again..." Eren says. "Can I finish my food first at least?" He whines.

"How about," Levi starts. He squeezes Eren's dick with again, increasing the pressure until Eren squeals. "You finish your food during?"

"... I just want to eat." Eren says as Levi disappears under the table.

"Me too." Eren hears and its not long after that he feels rough fingers unbuttoning his pants. He grunts as the fingers remove his penis from its comfortable bed and the fingers proceed to wake it up. A piece of pie falls off of Eren's fork as he just sits still with the fork brought to his mouth. He jumps a little as Levi's lips plant a soft kiss on his head. 

"Are you still eating up there, sugar?" Eren hears the soft voice coming from under the table and feels the soft breath on his member.

"Ah- Levi." Eren whispers.

Levi shudders. That's the first time Eren's moaned his name. That's the first time he's heard his name in years for something that was not business related.

"I'm going to eat you, while you eat my food. You can thank me later today."

Levi envelopes only the head of Eren's dick and Eren struggles to bring the fork to his mouth. He chews slowly as Levi just lets his head rest inside of his warm mouth. He drops the fork as the tip of Levi's tongue flicks across the tip of his dick. He shudders and flattens his hands against the table as Levi allows the rest of his dick into his mouth. He breathes loudly and breaks a sweat as his head rests in the back of Levi's throat. Suddenly his dick is free again and he can breathe.

"Keep eating." Levi says. "Don't let it get cold."

Before Eren can reply Levi swallows him whole again. Then he completely releases him once again.

"It's completely hard now." Levi says.

"L-Levi, I-I cant even..." Eren says picking the fork up again. He tries to catch his breath.

"This is delicious. Best thing I ever tasted, second best thing actually. I wonder how long before you give me the best thing again. I'm going to guess two minutes."

He swallows Eren again and he almost chokes on the piece of pie.

"Oh my god, Levi!" Eren moans loudly.

Levi releases Eren's dick again and lifts it up so he can take his balls into his mouth. 

"Ngggh!" Eren grunts almost jumping out of his seat. Levi holds him down with his free hand as he increases his suction on his balls. Eren's hands slam down on the table and his eyes begin to water. He bites his bottom lip to stifle his moans. After sucking for a while and licking them all over, Levi moves on from Eren's balls back to his dick. He slides a hand under Eren's shirt and smooths it over his soft skin. He starts slowly, making Eren gasp and attempt to lift his bottom off of the chair, then he increases his speed until Eren is shouting and sinking into the seat. The remaining few bites of Eren's lobster frittata have been long forgotten.

"I'm gonna- Levi aauggh!" Eren says snatching the table cloth up causing unused dishes to clash, clatter, and even hit the floor and break. 

Levi fastens his mouth to Eren's penis as he ejaculates. He also fastens his arms to Eren's lap so he doesn't fly out of the chair.

When Eren's all finished Levi releases the limp noodle from his mouth. He tugs on it twice roughly causing a couple yelps from sensitive Eren. He swallows Eren's cum just before rising from beneath the table. As soon as he's back in his seat he gains eye contact with Eren who suddenly looks down to the white leftovers in the corner of his mouth. He licks both corners as Eren watches.

"Now ask me what's the best thing I've ever tasted." Levi says. Eren looks away from Levi and his already pink cheeks turn crimson. Eren takes the time to adjust his underwear and pants and regain some composure.

"You have no restraint." He mumbles quietly.

"You have no restraint. Look at the table." Levi says referring to the wrinkled table cloth, disheveled dishes, and crumbs all over.

"... It's not my fault." He mumbles, still not ready to look at Levi after that.

"Butler!" Levi calls and soon after three of them appear. They appear to be less than surprised at the state of the room.

Levi just stares at Eren as the Butlers clean around the two of them.

"I apologize for the mess Eren made." Levi says. "I'll need someone to go get another piece of the frittata..." He continues. Eren takes turn watching the butlers and returning the eye contact to Levi. 

Just before the butlers leave Levi snaps. "I'll need a towel or cloth or something." He says holding up his hand. Eren's eyes widen once he sees the glistening translucent webs dripping from Levi's fingers to his palm in slow motion. Levi smirks at him. "Eren has no self control, really." Levi says as a butler comes along with a cloth for Levi to clean his hand.

"I-I didn't... Sorry." Eren says heating up.

 

"That was so embarrassing!" Eren says taking a big bite of his new piece of frittata. 

Levi chuckles. "They new what we were doing the whole time." He says. "They were right outside."

"Yeah well," Eren starts. Levi opens his mouth and moves his face towards Eren's fork. "That was fucked up." He says placing his fork in Levi's mouth.

"... This is random but... Why did you run away from home? I know you don't want to talk about it but..." Levi says.

"hhgggh! Really? That is random." Eren groans.

"I know but I need to know why. What could have been so bad? Honestly?" Levi asks leaning closer to Eren.

"This is so annoying." Eren rolls his eyes. "Can I finish eating first?" He asks.

Levi snatches Eren's plate off of the table in the blink of an eye.

"What?!" He protests.

"I need to know... like now." Levi says holding the pie up and away from Eren.

"I'm taller than you, I could take that back easily." Eren says.

"Oh yeah? Then try... See what happens."

Eren heads the threat and decides not to try. He does not feel like getting all emotional especially right now while he's enjoying a new food.

"Can we just skip to the fucking like every other night?" Eren asks. "Weren't you looking forward to me thanking you?" Eren says desperately.

"Desperation is a turn off." Levi retorts blatantly.

"It's getting cold!" Eren says with a concerned frown.

"Then start talking." Levi says sternly unwavering.

"IT'S NOT EVEN A BIG DEAL. OK? MY PARENTS DIED AND MY FOSTER PARENTS DONT CARE ABOUT ME HAHAHA! NO BIG DEAL. I DONT EVEN GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THEM. OKAY? IM BETTER OFF ON MY OWN." Eren blurts out. He hangs his head down. "See? It's no... no big deal. It doesn't matter."

Levi sits back in his chair, thinking of what to say next.

"It's okay to feel the hurt of neglect..." Levi says.

"I'm... not hurting." Eren lies hanging his head even lower.

"Tell me, and if you can get through it without crying then... then I'll know you're not hurt." Levi says softly.

"... I was about 13 when my mom died. That hurt me a lot. When my dad died a year later I didn't believe in anything anymore. I was in foster care for a while until I was adopted... until... I was adopted by... two people who seemed very excited..." Eren says, a tear running down his cheek. "But it was like I wasn't even there. They didn't pay attention to me, they didn't listen when I talked, they never bought me anything so I had to steal to buy things for myself..."

"So that's why its hard for you to ask people for what you need..."

"I'm over it though..." Eren says, tears now streaming down his face.

"Yeah clearly," Levi says reaching to wipe Eren's tears only to get rejected.

"They eventually stopped looking for me when I would run away. They stopped calling the cops... and it was like I didn't even exist. I'd been on my own officially for a month when you found me that first day. I was so out of it all I remember was someone telling me 'you're so filthy' then i woke up in your house clean and being told to eat all I wanted." Eren says. "I'll never forget how clean my hands were that day."

Levi shoots Eren a sentimental look as he sits his pie down in front of him, once again.

"... Well I don't know how to be comforting because frankly my life has been pretty shitty too. My mother was a poor prostitute and my uncle took me in after she died. Then he died and I was contacted by my father and he basically told me he is sick and I'm the only one of his children with a dead prostitute mother so I was to accept his legacy. Then he taught me things, told me about his past, and tutored me to keep all of his glory right up until the day he died. I've never really had a stable relationship, and I swear I've never exploited a prostitute. The prostitutes I have here, I bought 12 in total from pimps that were abusing them, I gave them the choice to follow their dreams, 5 are in college and 7 decided to stay with me. I know I will never be able to comfort you but I hope you know that I care about you." Levi says. "And I think I have to apologize for the way I've behaved the day... the week we met."

"Thank you... for telling me all that and apologizing." Eren says with a sniffle.

"Thanks for telling me your story." Levi says.

"Levi, thank you for finding me that day... and thanks for telling me your name." Eren says.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Levi says again. "Now uh, that's enough. The mood is weird now."

"It's different, I like it." Eren says wiping his face.

"... Okay finish your food." Levi says standing to his feet. "Try not to make another mess."

"What was that thing you told me to ask you earlier?" Eren asks with a frown. Levi frowns too at first but as he realizes what Eren's talking about his face softens. Eren smiles up at him.

"Come to my room when you finish that and I'll freshen your memory." Levi says disappearing out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me wtf this is. I was writing for a different prompt but it was late when I started and I was a little horny so this kinky shit came out of the gutter of my fucking brain. Sorry if this story is a disaster or if it's ... Too kinky idk if enough people hate it I'll delete it.


End file.
